


in the pull of gravity

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [33]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima's enthusiasm is too adorable not to want to share in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the pull of gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> For the prompts "Orphan Black: Cosima/Delphine - unresistable" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=4421325#t4421325), and "author's choice, author's choice, secretly geeking out over one's favorite sci - fi show." at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/202945.html?thread=8902849#cmt8902849).

The first time Delphine overhears Cosima talks about a Rebel Alliance with their co-workers, she thinks they're discussing current events. Once they move on to Death Stars and tattoos and droids, she knows this is not the case.

She's surprised, not because she doesn't understand the references, but because Cosima never mentioned this passion of hers. Perhaps she thinks Delphine would not be interested, though how could she not be when Cosima's whole being lights up like fireworks when a conversation turns to something she adores. 

Her enthusiasm is contagious. Delphine finds herself taken in, and wanting to know more.


End file.
